


Order and Excisions

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Hundred Drabbles [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Attachment, Drama, Gen, Grief, Guilt, Master and Apprentice, Some Fluffiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Qui-Gon resists the order Dooku seeks to impose upon him over the years.
Series: A Hundred Drabbles [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880980
Kudos: 11





	Order and Excisions

Archeological Dig

“Your room’s a mess.” Dooku stood with his arms folded across his chest in the entrance to Qui-Gon’s quarters, and Qui-Gon couldn’t fathom why his Master was so irritated by the perpetually chaotic condition of his room. “Dust has taken residence under your sleep couch and will be difficult to evict, while you’ll need to go on an archeological dig to find your floor.”

“I’ll get everything cleaned and organized.” Qui-Gon swallowed a resigned sigh. Things he tided and ordered had a tendency never to stay that way. Archeology was better than cleaning and organizing, he thought.

Classical and Abstract Art

Qui-Gon knew that his Master considered himself to be a cultured man who was determined to cultivate this same sophisticated eye for art in Qui-Gon. That was why Qui-Gon spent so much of his apprenticeship admiring paintings and statues at the hundreds of museums in Coruscant’s many artsy districts.

Qui-Gon was drawn to the more abstract, interpretive works, the ones his Master dismissed as a clumsy artist upchucking on canvas.

Years later, when Qui-Gon took Obi-Wan to these museums, his Padawan would be attracted to the same classical artwork that had appealed to Dooku.

Carosi Pups

“The Carosi pups are adorable, aren’t they, Master?” Qui-Gon gazed into the soft, wide brown eyes of the animals he referred to as he and his Master strode past an “Adopt a Pup” booth erected on one of Coruscant’s crowded pedways.

“Adorable isn’t the word I’d use.” Dooku’s lips were thin. “Slobbery is what comes to mind.”

The dogs were indeed drooling, Qui-Gon noticed, but he found even their drool endearing.

“May I adopt one?” Qui-Gon cut to the chase.

“No.” Dooku shook his head. “I won’t have it slobbering on my clothes and giving me allergies.”

Junior and Senior

Xanatos was Qui-Gon’s junior, but Qui-Gon had always instinctively bristled when Dooku had pulled rank and emphasized the gulf between their statuses within the Jedi Order. That was why he asked his Padawan’s opinion more than he issued orders, and why he gave Xanatos more choices than commands. The boy seemed to appreciate the freedom as much as Qui-Gon enjoyed the banter between them.

Yoda and Dooku didn’t approve, but Qui-Gon heeded neither of them. He never regretted this decision until their final mission on Telos when he wished Xanatos saw himself as Qui-Gon’s junior.

Scars of Attachment

“The fall of Xanatos left scars on your heart.” Dooku had no qualms about disturbing Qui-Gon’s efforts to achieve inner serenity through meditation in the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

“Yes.” The word sliced a fresh wound in Qui-Gon’s throat.

“Scars on your heart are testaments to attachments. Jedi should excise all attachments from their beings.” Dooku’s tone was clipped as he spun on his heel, leaving Qui-Gon to mull over his advice.

Advice that felt too cold-hearted and cruel for Qui-Gon to abide by it. Advice that was a rejection of the Living Force.


End file.
